For the Heart I Once Had
by Summing up the Stars
Summary: Cartoon-verse. Defeat comes in many forms, and all he really wanted was for the war to end.


Disclaimer: Seriously, what's the point of these things? I still don't own the characters.

Title: For the Heart I Once Had

Author: Summing up the Stars

Genre: Angst

Rating: PG

Pairing(s): none

Warning(s): dark

Chapter(s): one of one

Authors Notes: XD I still love the old Megaman Cartoon, even if I lose many, many brain cells when I watch it.

I blame that if I confuse anyone.

**REVISED VERSION! XD Thanks goes out to 'Atreyu452' and 'Burenda'. XD You two rock.**

* * *

Explosions echoed and mixed with metallic clanks as the blue robot known as Megaman fought the insane scientist Dr. Wily's creations.

All the Robot Masters had fallen, pieces strewn over the battleground.

All except one.

_(I'm tired.)_

Megaman's red and grey twin Protoman.

_(When will it end?)_

Spinning on their respective heels, they faced each other from a few metres away.

_(I'm sick of fighting.)_

Energy gathered into their weapons, until they had reached peak capacity, shimmering gold for the two toned blue fighter, and a haunting, silvery-blue for the red and grey coloured one.

_(I'm tired of being a weapon.)_

They lashed out immediately after their busters charged, pent-up energy unleashed in a deluge of power whose recoil threatened to overwhelm and collapse them both.

_(I just want it to end.)_

As the competing energy forces slammed into one another, they created a shock wave that pushed the two opponents away from each other.

_(Is there something to live for?)_

Recovering with greater speed than his opponent, Megaman summoned his golden plasma again; jumping into the air, he released his attack.

Flipping to right himself from the shock wave, Protoman's eyes widened fractionally behind the darkness of his visor as he saw the energy speeding towards him, before something close to acceptance filled him.

Megaman's azure eyes widened in shock as he watched his twin receive the full force of the destructive energy.

It was like time had frozen momentarily when it was over; Protoman's body stayed frozen in that position, before a large gash appeared, tearing through metal armor and flesh as well as the cloth of his trademark scarf.

Electricity danced wildly up and down his form when the blast released it from it's confines in circuits and wires.

Half-lidded royal blue eyes met the mile-wide sky coloured ones of his stunned opponent, unobstructed for the first time ever when the red robot's mirrored visor shattered.

Dark static started to creep around the sides of his vision as the wounded robot started to fall, giving into gravity's merciless pull as it dragged him backwards.

Megaman ran over to his fallen adversary, concern and wariness fighting for dominance of his being.

The other seemed dazed, and as Megaman opened his mouth to say something, a pained gasp escaped his brother's lips, followed by a liquid cough that hinted at serious damage within.

"You know, I've always envied you," Protoman stated, a sparkle in his now-visible cerulean eyes. A small smile played across his coolant stained lips.

_(Yes.)_

Megaman lowered his blaster slightly in shock, he had never heard that tone from his brother before.

Protoman struggled to his feet, the remains of his ruined scarf sliding off his shoulders to bunch on the ground, as a sharp metallic screech emanating from his joints in protest, exposed wires sparking angrily over his damaged body. "You know, I never wanted to fight you."

"What are you getting at, Protoman?!" Megaman demanded, having brought his blaster up again when the elder robot got to his feet, eyes fixed on the others' weapon. "I can't trust a word you say!"

That seemed to amuse the older robot greatly; Protoman smiling that odd smile again, even as pain wracked his body.

"So hostile," he teased, before tilting his head upwards slightly. His smile turning a touch sad. "I'm tired."

The Red Raider watched the confusion write itself on the Blue Bomber's face.

"I haven't been there for you at all in our lives, and I can't give you world peace,"

Protoman said lightly, his lips quirking upwards softly, as he looked Megaman directly in the eyes, "but I am able to give you a giant step towards it."

Megaman stared, perplexed eyes wide.

_(No.)_

"Regardless of what you believe, I have **always** cared for you." Protoman actually grinned at his little brother, before bringing up his weapon to rest it under his own chin. "**I **_am_ Dr. Wily's greatest creation. Take care."

* * *

A/N-

Reviews welcome.

Criticism accepted.


End file.
